


【霍非衍生】龙虎斗（槲叶香第五回）

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 太古神王, 绅探 | Detective L (TV), 霍非 - Fandom, 霍非衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 老样子，前半部分光速走剧情（可以手动跳过），后半部分开车
Relationships: 叶无缺/真水无香
Kudos: 1
Collections: 【霍非衍生】槲叶香





	【霍非衍生】龙虎斗（槲叶香第五回）

**第五回：黩武暴君露马脚，痴情冤家操兵戈**

上回说到，二人花园里一场荒唐事尽数被御林鹰犬看去。真水无香早有察觉，偏等黑影撤了才说与叶无缺。可怜叶少自知逃禁闭与通驸马两罪并下，一时六神无主。又见小郎君分明胸有成略，且许他明晚幽会，倒也喜不自胜，将信将疑飞身回府。

四围禁军仍未见影。叶少轻阖门窗，复原封条，方听得房外窸窸窣窣约莫五六十人纷沓赶来。一调一回，似是有意纵他出网。叶无缺满腹狐疑，索性搁置不管，自暗匣里翻冰玉髓出来，贴身藏了，只待小郎君明日释疑解惑。

翌日薄暮，叶无缺早早和衣上床，故作大鼾以痹守卫，腾出六根七窍凝神听着方圆二里的动静。捱了一炷香，并无异动，正欲起身窥探，却忽而听得床榻隐有笃笃声响，时促时缓，三鸣一顿。叶无缺疑心乍起，悄摸卷了被褥枕席，撬起雕花金丝楠木床板，乃见其下有一密室。翻身进了暗道一瞧，果真别有洞天：

_**一尊木鸟，两重水漏，积而喙啄，排则击停；一条洞道，两列壁灯，烛摇室静，曲径通幽。借光而行：忽高耸接天，听身侧隆隆车行；忽深洼入海，闻头顶潺潺水涌。九曲十折，百转千回，似皇城贯走，若石林迷踪。** _

叶少急行一盏茶工夫，抵密道尽头，见几间低暗洞室，石门虚掩，灯烛荧煌。未及上前探个明白，真水无香便自房里闪身而出，噙笑拽了他进去。时屋内有二老者对弈，闻声侧头相看。竟是老阁主与叶父！叶无缺瞠目结舌，惊出一身汗来，慌忙倒身下拜。老阁主泰然端坐，不发一言。叶老终究护子，忍笑不住，点头准他列坐下席，又搁置棋局，将近日诸事个中玄机娓娓相告。

原是：二老与先帝乃结拜之交。廿年前，羿天骄受西域姜姓女蛊惑，弑父篡位，自立为帝，逼要冰玉髓。真水其母毁玉坠崖，真水父乃携襁褓幼子避走偏乡，重振碧海潮生阁，立身绿林，远遁朝堂。叶老夫妇假意投诚，位极人臣，实则与老阁主暗通款曲，只待伺机里应外合，光复正统。

叶无缺听罢沉吟片刻，敛眉收笑，撩袍双膝一跪，叩首道：“窃国之恨，妄杀之罪，凡忠义之士必争讨之。无缺愿助父亲大人及岳……老阁主一臂之力。”哪料心神不定，一时不察，险将岳丈二字无礼脱口，叶少偷觑堂上老阁主脸色铁青，隐有怒意，心下暗叫不好。

未待老友勃然色变，叶老爷重续话头，笑道：“当下要务乃严守冰玉髓之密，谨防姜姓女识破。伪帝一日不得玉，便一日不敢妄动，诱之以玉，请君入瓮。届时举碧海潮生阁之力，困其于幻境而诛之，易如反掌耳。”

叶无缺喏喏应下，问了些细枝末节，也一一得了答复。晓得自个儿能出府闹婚乃是家父默许，昨夜真水不避密探也是有意令伪帝起疑，叶无缺大惑得解，便噤声不语，恭候老阁主发话。却见他神色森肃，双目凌厉如刀，在二子间来回逡巡良久，长叹一声，冷面拂袖而去。叶父面露喜色，朝叶无缺肩头一拍，拎过酒壶，也随老友出了去。

石门一阖，诺大个石房里只余对鸳鸯。真水无香笑吟吟靠过来，跨坐叶无缺膝上，粉面紧贴，耳辅厮磨，指头绕着垂下的两绺髟鬓打圈儿，道：“头回就同你讲，这冰玉髓唯你能使。世人皆知此器名震寰海，有三阴三阳之功，勾魂摄魄、吸血噬精、种蛊施毒谓之三阴，延年益寿、鹤发童颜、辟邪解鸩谓之三阳；却不晓得美人灯客即玉主这一说。难怪伪帝眼馋多年。”真水扭着身子往肩窝里偎了偎，点他胸脯子笑道：“亏得他不知，才能拿献玉的幌子吊着，你我也好在这密室里寻寻乐子。”

真水无香伸手朝情郎衣襟里探，却不想叶无缺只顺势环住他腰，怔忡点头，想来还惦着方才种种，心思全不在这儿。小郎君哪受过这冷落，径直隔着衣裳揉搓趴伏在腿下那话儿，朱唇凑他耳畔假嗔道：“你这负心人，昨儿硬要了几回，今儿个怎不愿同我耍耍？”

“心肝，可够了我了，万万别被二老逮着。”叶少硕大一膫子任真水搓弄，不多时便奢棱肿胀，胯下硬邦邦顶个鼓包出来，然思及二老就在左近，任欲火如焚也不敢逾矩。真水挑开他亵裤，拢指攥了茎头一捋，笑他道：“呆子！他俩分明是暗许了，要不好端端留你我在这屋里做甚？老爷子若是有心难为，你未必全须全尾活到今日。”叶大少血气方刚，将才又心潮起伏，好番折腾，此时忧恼尽扫，哪禁得住情人这般撩拨。闻言忙搂紧那纤腰，打横抱起，一交睡倒在石床上，掳衣褪裤，急吼吼将两人剥了个赤条精光。

这叶大少本就抱了旖旎心思，下道前特意揣了脂膏，叫真水无香仰卧了，腰背垫高，两手扳着腿儿直竖；自个儿跪趴腿间，拿指头抠挖油膏，送入后庭浅浅翻搅起来，成心狎戏，不令深入。整弄不多时，小郎君便淫水外泄，娇声怯怯地哼成一块。正是： _ **星眼朦胧春水润，香汗倒流暖冰融。两娥微蹙远山黛，乌发散乱弱柳风。**_ 叶无缺见他骚态俱显，更是动兴不已，把那嫩白腿子大揸，扶着红通通紫绛绛个肉具往穴口戳了几下，耸腰一枪挺入。真水这尻眼天生名器，小比樱桃，外褶俏似啜露莲萼，内里馨香滑软，紧窄幽深，仿若九曲回廊，实是说不出的妙境。

叶无缺与真水此前虽弄过几遭，顾及正邪媾和，私定终身，又时有搅扰，总归提心吊胆，并不全然舒心爽利。今日半得了父母之命，待行房一事也不复收力。叶少定定神，屏气蓄力，缓缓抵进，往里送了又送，直至灵根没脑，方同惊喘吁吁的小郎君先后长出浊气，闷头自首至尾地蛮横抽将起来，一下重似一下，一回疾过一回，未几便近了百数。

他那大行货直攘到底子，长龙贯道，粗茎盈穴，尽抵着要害戳弄。又顶了五六十下，真水淫液狂泛，啼喘不止，腆腹塌腰，蹬着腿儿泄了身，连带得甬穴乍紧，肉瓣生花，桃浪翻卷。遭这一绞，叶无缺那物胀得青筋暴甚，刚硬雄健非常，遂扳着真水股根，把双腿压至枕侧团起，玉麈肆意拱捣个不歇，抽得一片淫靡声响。你看他两个：

_**一人莺啼燕语，珠目月明珠有泪；一人虎啸龙吟，玉麈日暖玉生烟。舟行幽穴，两岸淫声啼不住，轻舟已过万重山；水漫金山，飞流直下三千尺，疑是银河落九天。** _

小郎君方丢一回，遍体酥软，正是风骚性情毕露之时，肉壁不觉挛动，将阳物含个通体，淫穴里清液白沫没边儿淌流。听他淫词艳语呻吟个不停，那百般媚态臊得叶无缺消魂蚀骨，更觉玉麈粗壮，硬抽蛮拽得正值兴头。两足遂被架上肩，叶少跪立而猎，麈根猛地尽没，囊袋在臀上好个扇打。真水被肏得泪眼婆娑，神志邈远，再受不住，忙娇声细语讨饶道：“情哥......你可轻着些弄我，昨个捣得屁眼酸痒，上了药还疼得慌......我可受不住......”叶无缺也不应话，鼻里轻哼几声，情动难耐，飘然自傲得很，压着真水啧啧亲了个嘴儿。有分教：

_**口含琼液，渡去甜唾；舌卷唇齿，嘬来丁香。玉朖轻蹭，金莲摩挲，情浓如鸾凤缠绵；藕臂搂抱，酥胸相贴，兴酣似鸳鸯交叠。这边厢雄风大展，探身伏渠泉渴饮；那边厢风情尽释，挺腰就垂饵饥食。翻云覆雨一度风流，颠鸾倒凤百般销魂。** _

叶无缺乃淫兴益炽，搂了双足往来狠捣抽泄者数百回，愈觉妙极。直操弄得真水无香颤声促气，淫水绵流不绝，忙不迭直呼亲达达、活祖宗，想是畅美不能言，极乐已近小死一回。觉着自己又将要丢，情郎那物却分外坚硬，估摸一时半会儿泄不了，真水忙把两手攀上他肩，急急举股往上乱就，道：“好哥哥，亲哥哥......里头热痒得很，再几下，快丢予我......给我歇上一歇罢。”正是：

_**龙啸未尽，虎吼正酣，孜孜鏖战，上下簸弄颠狂；莺啼绵软，燕语妖娆，涓涓酿蜜，里外羞云怯雨。交颈戏水，实是旖旎缠绵；并蒂生花，真个缱绻温存。** _

如是又一百来提，菊穴已捣弄得水淋淋，淹过湿漉漉个肥硕龟头，正是纵蝶寻芳却陷泥泞，潜沙掏金又入蜃海。叶无缺得骚穴这般迎合，淫情高涨，将那金枪透垒，著力直抵，比前夜卖力更甚。叶少自觉精关渐松，狠力抽彻推送几下，直耸到底，阳液冲贯，尽数灌进蜜穴；又来回抚摩小郎君个粉嫩玉茎，磨得那马眼翕张，稀精满溢流於席。歇不久，两人搂抱一团，颠来倒去做了一夜，至鸡鸣方已。这般情意绵绵，有《蝶恋花》为证：

_**玉柄旋磨香滑道。一腹蜜意，还比春草茂。声色含情泪飞早，野飙犬马回身抱。**_ _**寻欢不惮朝夕老。几度云雨，榻处风华好。莫怪银铃催声闹，刘郎堪比桃花俏。** _

话分两头，老阁主和叶老将军连夜定下一计。想那伪帝必是信疑参半，恐碧海潮生阁敬献冰玉髓有诈，更疑叶家早有逆反之心。与其落于下风坐以待毙，不如先将一军。两前朝重臣筹谋廿年，又得天下至宝相助，堪称万全之策。然，有道是：你有张良计，我有过墙梯。更休提莫大神通的孙大圣都曾叹曰：道高一尺，魔高一丈。这羿皇与姜姓姐弟心眼甚多，下手毒辣，不见得就乖乖钻了圈套来。

毕竟不知这番怎么结果，还待过段时日才见分晓。

-FIN-


End file.
